An End and a Beginning
by Fingersnaps
Summary: This was written for an all dialogue challenge on the NFA, there's also a sacrifice involved, and a major character death.


6

**An End and a Beginning**

"Very good Jimmy; you got us to the crime scene and back without getting lost once, being engaged obviously suits you."

"I'm not so sure Doctor Mallard, Breena's dad...still not sure he thinks I'm good enough for his daughter."

"A problem you share with most prospective sons-in-law Jimmy. How many fathers do you think are happy with the choices their daughters make?"

"Thing is Doctor, I'm starting to think maybe he's right, I don't understand what she sees in me...Bree, she's so special, she could have any man she wanted."

"And she wants you Jimmy, a very wise woman if I may say so...now we should get to work. Jethro has been even more driven than usual on this case. He's sure our Petty Officer has things to tell us about the theft at Danzig Chemicals."

"Right away Doctor...oh, I'm so sorry, I was sure I'd switched off my cell..."

"Answer it Jimmy, I will get started."

"It's Bree...I'll tell her to call later."

"I must apologise for my assistant's distraction Petty Officer Slater, he's getting married in six weeks, and he has many things on his mind. Now, shall we begin?"

"You got anything for me Duck?"

"Gracious Jethro, at least let me make the first incision!"

"Clock is ticking on this one; some of the stuff that was stolen last night, we're talking high grade chemical weapons Duck. We're in the dark here, I need something to work with."

"And when I have something I will let you know, as always. I can work a lot faster without interruption, and without you watching over my shoulder, I'm sure there must be something for you to do in the Squad Room."

"Help me out here, whatever you get would be more than we have now."

"I understand Jethro, I really do, ah, here's Jimmy now. Are you ready lad?"

"Ready Doctor, I'm so sorry, you must be sick of my wedding and we've still got weeks to go."

"Told you before Jim, just marry the girl, everything else, it's just window-dressing. Duck, you'll call..."

"The minute I have something."

"Agent Gibbs…I want you to know, from here on in there's no more wedding talk at work."

"Don't tell me Jimmy, tell Doctor Mallard; he's the one who needs your help. Call me Duck, I'm counting on you."

"Doctor…I am so sorry. I've let you down, my focus should be totally on the work, I…I've been negligent."

"Stuff and nonsense Jimmy, you are a man in love, torn this way and that by family pressure. I have never been lucky enough to find that special person with whom I would willingly spend the rest of my life, you have; or have I misread your feelings for the lovely Breena?"

"No! No…I love her so much, it's like…like I'd been living my whole life wearing dark glasses, and when I met her, the shades came off."

"Then tell her that every day, and tell her family to, let me get this right, I believe the phrase is 'butt out'. Do you and your bride-to-be know what you want for your wedding?"

"Oh boy yes! We've talked about it ever since we got engaged, but every time we come up with an idea, someone shoots us down…usually her dad. It's getting out of hand, we wanted things kept simple, but the guest list is growing and growing."

"I would suggest that you and Breena present a united front and turn the tables. In my younger days an elopement to Gretna Green would have been the order of the day, but for you I would suggest a…well, let's call it what it is, a threat. Let it be known that if you are not allowed to have the wedding you both want you will head out to Las Vegas and get married in the most down-market wedding chapel you can find with two Elvis look-alikes as your witnesses."

"Doctor Mallard, you are brilliant!"

"Hardly, but I do my best. The heart is undamaged, weigh this for me please Jimmy; then hand me the rib-cutters…my word Petty Officer that is quite a pungent aroma, where is that coming from? Let me take a look in your mouth…oh…oh my…Jimmy, take our young friend's clothes up to Abigail, right away."

"As soon as I've weighed…"

"Now Mr Palmer! Do it now!"

"But…"

"Are you disobeying me? I will not repeat myself, go!"

"Right away, if you're sure."

"Go Jimmy, hurry! Just you and I again Petty Officer, who did this to you? Did they wait until you were dead before the shoved the canister down your throat? How long before it blows?"

"Doctor Mallard! Open the door, what's wrong? Let me in!"

"Jimmy? I thought…you were supposed to go upstairs…"

"Why have you locked the door? What's wrong, why are you on the floor? Let me help you!"

"No…there…I'm afraid...there has been a chemical leak…cyanide gas…isolation protocol…"

"I can get a Hazmat suit, I know the drill, I can help you."

"Too late…for me…I was too close…when the gas…escaped…"

"Please…Doctor Mallard, please…you knew, when you sent me away, you knew."

"Indeed I did…I had hoped…to get away…no time…"

"I could have helped you, or taken your place, I'm younger, faster..."

"And have your life…ahead…mine is…behind me…live your life Jimmy…with Breena…"

"Jimmy, what the hell? I came as soon as the alarm…Duck!"

"Ah…Jeth…ro…we come…to the…end of…our…story…"

"Call Security Jimmy, get the door open!"

"No…not…with…out...suits…I've had…full…life...good friends…sorrows…end…can't breathe Je…"

"NO! Doctor no…"

"Duck!"

"My fault…I was too late…cyanide gas…he must have smelled it…sent me away. I knew when he yelled at me, something was wrong, but I didn't question…I should have stayed…I left him alone, and he…Agent Gibbs…he's dead…"

"I know son…I know…"

"I let him down…"

"Never…don't ever think he wasn't proud of you, he loved you like the son he never had…he would never willingly put you in harm's way…his life for yours, Duck would see that as a good deal…"

"He...he won't be at my wedding…I wanted him to be there, to see…he was so happy for me, for us…Bree loves…loved him too…"

"Let it out Jimmy, cry for him, if any man deserves our tears it's Donald Mallard. Semper Fi Duck, you weren't a Marine, but I never knew a more faithful man."

THE END

In his final words Ducky was referring to a couplet from one of Shakespeare's sonnets. (Number 30)

iIf _the while I think on thee, dear friend, _

_All losses are restored and sorrows end.'/i_

The story title was inspired by some lines from W.B Yeats

_iThink where man's glory most begins and ends,_

_And say my glory was I had such friends.' /i_


End file.
